The mission of the Administrative Core is to support the growth and efficient functioning of the existing Center of Excellence by providing the infrastructure support essential for all Center Cores to effectively conduct and disseminate research, provide health disparities education and training, and immerse both research and community partners in integrative efforts that lead to improving the health status for ethnic communities by preventing, reducing, and eliminating health disparities in the US-Mexico Border region. To accomplish this, the Administrative Core will ensure that the new knowledge generated by the research and training efforts of the Center is accessible to all audiences working toward the prevention, reduction and ultimate elimination of health disparities; provide communication that engages all facets of organizations, agencies, hospitals, schools, institutions, and populations in the Center's efforts; plan and implement an Annual Conference devoted to the dissemination of new knowledge and discussion of future directions in Center research, training, and outreach; create broad avenues of two-way communication and outreach among the Center and its stakeholders; provide oversight of all Center activities such as allocation and management of Center's resources; administer oversight to personnel and fiscal matters; and create the appropriate mechanism to translate research findings into research briefs. The Administrative Core serves to enhance infrastructure support for all activities and events and foster communication among the Center, its community partners, and the minority and underserved communities, creating, supporting, and evaluating the Center structure and services required for producing high quality scientific research.